


So Long

by eauglitter



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: #emotions, #softjinhwanuwu #softjunhoe?????, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eauglitter/pseuds/eauglitter
Summary: All his life, Jinhwan had to depend on other people to be able to feel emotions—until a certain Junhoe came along.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was inspired by this prompt: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/384917099396874300/  
> Please bear with me.

Jinhwan was born with the inability to feel emotions. His entire life, with a small box he took with him wherever he went, he depended on other people to lend him even just a tiny bit of what they were capable of feeling. However, people were only willing to leave him the negative ones—the one’s they’d rather never feel at all: anger, fear, and sadness. But he took them in anyways, _anything to feel close to normal_ , he would always think.

It was a regular morning in Seoul. Jinhwan was patiently waiting for his bus to arrive, and with his box on his lap, he carefully eyed his surroundings to see if anyone was going to drop anything. Slowly, people passed by and dropped their unwanted emotions, mostly irritation and annoyance, but it was fine. _It’s early in the morning_ , he kept repeating to himself, _this is okay_. In reality, he didn’t know what to feel about it. Hell, he couldn’t feel. He stared blankly at the antagonisms that were slowly filling his tiny box, uncertain of what to do with them. He wanted to feel, but these negativities were starting to physically exhaust him.

Jinhwan hadn’t noticed that he was staring into space for a good few minutes. He took another look at the contents of his box and sighed. _Same old, same old_. Soon enough, he saw his bus coming and stood up, but as he was about to step forward, a tall guy dropped him something; he, however, was too focused on catching the bus to care and entered straight. Once he was sat, he looked at his box, and was shocked.

There, lying amongst all the darkness and negativities, was something different, something new. Jinhwan took it in and was left dumbfounded. He blinked a few times, trying to contemplate what this unfamiliar emotion was, and then it hit him—it was happiness.

Someone left him happiness.


	2. Two

         The entire experience was somehow peculiar for Jinhwan, but despite all the confusion he just can’t help but smile. Since he only receives an abundance of negativities, he doesn’t take in emotions before he goes to work because he knows it would affect his performance. Never in his life did he think he would ever get a chance to go to work happy.  _ Is this actually happiness? I really like it.  _ The person who gave it to him must’ve been really happy, though. Usually, the emotions only last for around an hour or two, but this one he felt for almost three hours. He felt the impact of its fading every single second, but that was fine. He was very grateful to have felt it at least once in his life.

         He now had another agenda in mind—to thank whomever gave him this. But how on Earth is he supposed to find this man? He knows literally nothing about him except for the fact that he’s tall. Or maybe Jinhwan’s just tiny, but that’s not the point. As much as he wanted to find this man, he doesn’t know where to start. 

        It has been two months since that memorable event. Jinhwan sat at his usual spot at the bus stop, holding his box as always. For the first few weeks, he would sit still and attentively in his spot, silently hoping for a repeat of that once in a lifetime experience. But as time passed, he lost hope.  _ Why would anyone give me their happiness in the first place?  _ His gratitude for the unknown man grew because of this.  _ He doesn’t know how much that meant to me. He might never. _

        Jinhwan was absentmindedly staring at his box when someone dropped something that’s a bit too familiar. That emotion was too special, too atypical for him to forget, so once he caught sight of it in his box once again his first instinct was to grab the hand of the person that dropped it. He looked up and found himself staring at someone of familiar build. “Uh, were you the same person who dropped happiness the last time?” Jinhwan uttered.

        The man was staring at him, confused, but slowly nodded. Jinhwan realised that he was still holding this man’s hand and let go of it quickly, blushing. He quickly stood up and bowed, “I just want to say thank you, you have no idea how much that meant to me. When you’re available, I would like to take you out for coffee or a drink, just so I could repay you somehow—if, uh, i-if it’s fine with you, i mean,” he babbled quickly. The stranger gave him a soft smile.

        “You really don’t have to, but I mean, I also wouldn’t say no to a free drink.” Jinhwan heaved a sigh of relief. He thought his bumbling ruined his chance of giving regards to this kind stranger, but he’s even nicer than he thought. “I’m Kim Jinhwan, by the way,” he offered his hand to the stranger. “I’m Koo Junhoe.”

_ Koo Junhoe. A great name for a great guy. _


End file.
